Weak Heart
by Radioactive.Mask
Summary: Meeting him was his fate, becoming his friend was a choice, but falling in love with him was completely out of his control.


_I just really wanted to write a hospital!AU and this popped up in my mind, so here you go~_

* * *

_**Weak Heart**_

_**" Meeting you was my fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was completely out of my control. "**_

* * *

Lovino Vargas has never fallen in love, and he never thought he would. Besides, who would be able to stand someone as weak as him?

The Italian sighed shortly and twiddled his thumbs, watching the small children playing in the snow to distract himself from the thought that was slowly burying itself into his mind.

"Mr. Vargas, your brother is here to see you, again. Would you like him to come in?" his nurse said, pushing up her glasses and watching him carefully.

Lovino nodded slowly, "It's fine. Send him in, please." he murmured, breaking his eyes from the two laughing boys to look at his brother, who was thanking the nurse before rushing over to the bedside.

"Good evening, fratello!" Feliciano smiled brightly and fanned himself, "Wow, it's hot in here compared to outside. Aren't you burning up under those covers?" he asked, peeling off his jacket and hanging it on the coat hanger.

"No, Feli." he sighed, leaning against the white wall as he watched his brother pull up one of the chairs by his bed. "I haven't felt the air outside."

Feliciano stayed quiet for a few seconds before standing up and leaning over his older brother, unlocking the window's latches and pulling it up just a few inches before plopping back down. He smiled, "Feel's good doesn't it?" he said, chuckling.

Lovino leaned forward to place his hand by the window, and indeed, it did feel good to have the cool breeze on his warm skin. He turned to the younger teenager, "You'll probably get in trouble for this."

The second Italian laughed and put a finger to his lips, "I'll close it before I leave, no one will know." he said, grinning and draping himself gently over his brothers lap as he began to tell stories about his day at school.

Lovino tuned his brother out and dug in his mind for his memories. He hadn't always been as weak as he was now. He used to be just like the kids playing outside in the snow, energetic, smiling, and laughing, not having to worry if his lungs were going to collapse while he slept, or if he was going to fall when he stood up.

The Vargas' family car had gotten pinned under a truck, but Lovino has been thanking god that the truck had not slammed into his brother's side. Their mother and father were killed in the act and Lovino was very close to his death when the ambulance managed to get the family out of the car. However, Feliciano lost memory of the crash and only remembered waking up with bandages on him.

"Mr. Vargas!"

The teenager awoke with a start, sitting up quickly and putting a hand over his heart, feeling it flutter. He turned to where a short nurse was standing beside his bed, worry swimming in her eyes with concern.

The nurse gave a small smile, "Thank god you're awake. How are you feeling? You fell asleep when your brother was here so we put you to bed, but when I came in, your heart monitor was riskily low. I was about to call the doctor in, but you looked like you were waking up.." she said, pulling a cart towards her, picking up the tray full of colorful food and placing it on his lap.

Lovino narrowed his brows and chewed the inside of his cheek, running a hand through his hair. This wasn't the first time his heart flirted with death. He smiled weakly, "Just.. A little shaken. Thank you." he adjusted the tray on his lap and gingerly took the cup of coffee from her hands, sighing at the warmth in his palms and the steam that hit his cheeks.

"Of course." his nurse smiled softly and changed his IV needle and fluid bag, "You know, you're a great boy." she said, folding the cart up and bidding her goodbyes before slipping out of the room.

Humming, Lovino carefully sipped the coffee, allowing the liquid to sting the inside of his mouth. He quickly ate his meal and gave the tray to his nurse when she came back with the doctor.

"Hello, Lovino." the doctor said, sitting in the white chair that was still beside his bed. "How are you feeling? I heard about what happened."

The Italian brought the mug to his lips, "Could be better." he murmured into the half empty cup.

The doctor just smiled and nodded, "Well, Lovino, despite the incident with your heart, you seem to be in the same state you were before." he said, writing something on a sheet of paper.

"That's great, so why did you come here again?" he grumbled, taking a sip of the cooling coffee.

The older man rubbed his chin, "Romulus and I had a meeting about your education. You seem to be well-educated from your tutor, but we both agreed you need to get your grade level up." he closed his pen and looked up.

Lovino raised a brow, but kept his mug on his lips.

"Your grandfather and I both agreed you should attend to public school to get you into a college."

The younger boy's eyes widened and he slowly set his cup down on the desk, "W-What?" he stuttered, staring at the doctor as if he had gone insane.

"You will be attending the same high school as your brother. He will have to aid you in any needs you need help in, but we want you to do as much as you can. While you're there, we hope that your body will strengthen during time." he said, handing him his schedule and a map of the school.

"Oh my god.." he took the papers and let a huge grin play on his lips, not bothering to hide it anymore. He noticed his doctor leaving, "When am I starting?" he asked quickly, sighing in relief when the doctor paused from going out of the room.

"Next week. We need to prepare your oxygen tanks and see if your heart will cooperate with you having to walk around that much." he said, then exited the room.

Lovino looked back to the map, letting himself fall backwards and gave a small laugh. He sighed contently and hummed, "Maybe I'm not doomed as much as I thought." he whispered.

The week pasted slow with the doctors and nurses doing tests on Lovino, or just checking up on him when he slept. Finally, Monday was drawing in and Lovino was transported back to the Vargas' household with an oxygen tank and nasal tubes, which bothered him because he continuously had to pull the tube behind his ear when it slipped.

Feliciano had cried with joy and was planning everything they would do, such as introduce him to all of his friends and teachers.

While the two were talking, Romulus brought in the extra cans of oxygen in case Lovino ran out at some point. He set the tanks in his room and went downstairs to start a large dinner, in celebration to his eldest grandson's return of coming home. Feliciano agreed to take Lovino out for some shopping the next day and had him wear his clothes.

Lovino didn't exactly like going out in public with his oxygen tank due to the stares that it brought, but a lot of people gave him smiles and wished him a good morning as if he wasn't dragging it behind him.

When the weekend passed and Monday morning was quick to come, the Vargas brothers were late to school due to Lovino getting up late, and having him struggle on how to get his shirt on with the tubes.

"You okay, Lovi?" Feliciano looked to his brother, who was sitting on the bench and regaining his posture from trying to get his tank out of the car.

Sighing, the older teenager nodded and stood up, lazily dragging his tank behind him as Feliciano quickly melted back into his bubbly self and began to greet teachers and students passing by while Lovino awkwardly followed behind him and tried to hide himself from the staring.

His brother quickly ran over to a tall blonde man and a short raven haired boy, leaving Lovino a few feet behind.

Lovino huffed and turned around, looking down at the map the doctor had given him until he ran into something sturdy, but soft and warm.

The teenager he ran into blinked his emerald eyes a few times and smiled apologetically, "Sorry about that, are you okay?" he said, bending down to grab the papers he dropped and handed them to him.

"I- Um.. I'm fine." he stuttered, shakily taking his papers from the tanned hand. What was wrong with him? His heart was fluttering, his mind seemed to be buzzing around and he felt butterflies in his stomach, which was completely new to him.

He seemed to stay quiet as he scanned the younger boy and grinned, "You're new here, right? I'm Antonio." he introduced, putting his hand out.

Lovino glanced at his hand and stuck his hand into his, relishing the warmth of it. He pulled away to study the map, "Lovino." he grumbled, trying to find where he was on the map to find his class.

Antonio watched him as he stared intently down at the map, murmuring to himself as he dragged his finger across the paper. He noticed that he seemed so focused that the tube had slipped from behind his ear. Chuckling, he gently put the tube behind his ear and smiled brightly down at him.

Lovino's cheek flared and he felt his heart speed up, but huffed and started off in a different direction, but he didn't expect Antonio to quickly come by his side again with a silly grin.

Maybe he wasn't doomed to be alone forever.

* * *

_I saw The Fault in Our Stars a few weeks ago and I almost cried ;;v ; _

_I really don't know why I wrote this but I have an AU where Lovino is in the hospital because his body was really weak and he used to be really happy and like Feliciano when he was younger, but when he was put into the hospital with no communication and no real love, he grew pretty cold and distant, until he was transferred into a public school to help his education and help him strengthen his body. _

_I'm rambling about this oh gosh xD hope you enjoyed, maybe I'll add an extra scene later._


End file.
